


Swan Queening

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Sweet Surrender [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Collars, Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Queening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a femslash100 kink table prompt "Queening"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Queening

Emma took off her red leather jacket. She was wearing a black corset and was facing away from the bed where Regina was naked, collared, and waiting.

Emma took off her shoes, then socks. She moved slow, drawing it out. When at last her jeans were off she turned. "You'll come tonight. You'll take care of me first. Can you do that?"

"Yes mistress."

"Good," Emma smiled and took off her panties. Regina stayed still as Emma got on the bed and straddled her head.

It was the first time Regina had seen Emma's pussy. "You're beautiful mistress."

"Thanks," Emma braced both hands on the headboard and lowered her sex to Regina's face. She rolled her hips back and forward, lightly rubbing her pussy up and down from chin to forehead.

Regina remained still, breathing in the scent of her mistress.

"Tongue out."

Regina stuck out her tongue, Emma kept moving.

After a minute Emma said "make me come."

Regina gently put her hands on Emma's hips and she licked, long strokes, tongue sliding between the lips of Emma's sex.

She listened to Emma's moans and instructions. Regina, well practised, was very skilled in the art of oral sex. She relished pleasuring Emma, she loved being queened by her.

When Emma came Regina watched her face, thinking it was the most beautiful orgasm she'd ever seen.

After it was done Emma moved off and rolled onto her back. "Your turn," Emma said. "Sit on my face."

"Yes mistress," Regina smiled.


End file.
